dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Trick or Teekl Bucket
| item type = Artifact | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 0 | integrates = | Account Bound = 1 | Cannot Delete = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = 2 | stacks to = | description = Upcoming Rank Bonuses: Trick or Treat 2018 Fill this bucket with candy from the Trick or Treat 2018 event. You get candy when you K.O. enemies. You can fill the bucket using the Fortify screen in your inventory. Once it is full, open it up to receive a special treat including one of the following items: Witching Hour Pets. Styles, and Base Items Head, Hands Auras - Nimbus, Smoke, Vapor Plasmic, and Basic Auras Spookey Bites Marks of Victory Quarks | quote = }} is an artifact-like item only available during the Halloween Seasonal Event and its accompanying Trick or Treat Event. It was introduced with game update 88 and can be ranked up with Assorted Candy and other special reagents. Obtained from *Daily grant during the event (3x) *Skeets' Boo'tique Contents The bucket will contain one random item out of the following: *Baby Boo Box *Base Items: Halloween *Black Smoke Aura - Head, Hands *Black Vapor Aura - Head, Hands *Blue Aura - Head, Hands *Blue Nimbus Aura - Head, Hands *Blue Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Blue Smoke Aura - Head, Hands *Boo Junior Box *Dark Blue Nimbus Aura - Head, Hands *Dark Blue Smoke Aura - Head, Hands *Dark Green Nimbus Aura - Head, Hands *Dark Yellow Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Fire Beetle Eyes *Fried Spiders *Gold Aura - Head, Hands *Gray Smoke Aura - Head, Hands *Gray Vapor Aura - Head, Hands *Green Aura - Head, Hands *Green Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Green Smoke Aura - Head, Hands *Grey Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Isis *Jack-O'-Lantern Box *Light Blue Aura - Head, Hands *Light Blue Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Light Purple Nimbus Aura - Head, Hands *Light Purple Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Light Yellow Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Marks of Victory 2x (2018 only) *Mister Boo Box *Ms Boo Box *Nimbus Aura - Head, Hands *Orange Nimbus Aura - Head, Hands *Orange Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Orange Smoke Aura - Head, Hands *Orange Vapor Aura - Head, Hands *Pink Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Pink Nimbus Aura - Head, Hands *Pink Smoke Aura - Head, Hands *Purple Nimbus Aura - Head, Hands *Purple Vapor Aura - Head, Hands *Quarks 2x *Red Aura - Head, Hands *Red Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Red Smoke Aura - Head, Hands *Red Vapor Aura - Head, Hands *Source Marks 2x *Spooky Bites 2x *Styles: Halloween (Account Bound) *Teekl Totem *Treat: Candy Corn 2x *Treat: Notafinger 2x *Treat: Power Patch Brats 2x *Treat: Snackers Candy Bar 2x *Treat: STAR Blast Chews 2x *Trick: Boo-Urns 2x *Trick: Chill Out 2x *Trick: Psych! 2x *Trick: Stink Bomb 2x *Trick: Zzzap! 2x *Violet Aura - Head, Hands *White Aura - Head, Hands *White Smoke Aura - Head, Hands *White Vapor Aura - Head, Hands *Witches' Brew *Yellow Plasmic Aura - Head, Hands *Yellow Smoke Aura - Head, Hands Reagents The Trick or Teekl Bucket has a maximum XP of 150 and can be fortified with the following reagents: Trivia *The first ever Trick or Treat event began October 11, 2018, and lasted through October 31, 2018. *As the item is upgraded over time it changes its rarity, rank 0 has rare and rank 1 epic rarity. *It is possible to overfill the bucket, no warning message is issued and the superfluous reagents will be lost. It is however possible to add single reagents from a staple in your inventory. On the PC this can be achieved by using CTRL-Right Mouseclick. Gallery Trick or Teekl Bucket (Base).png|Rank 0 Trick or Teekl Bucket (1).png|Rank 1 DpP7Y6mWkAcVAcV.jpg large.jpg DpzyPIcW0AEasda.jpg large.jpg Category:Artifacts